


I Love You...

by uraqt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Confessions, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil is sick for a lil so if youre very easily nauseated then skip to the 2nd chapter, i love them, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraqt/pseuds/uraqt
Summary: Virgil felt sick to his stomach and was not having a good time.Roman just wanted some toast.This was his fault for waking up at 5 am





	1. Isn't this just great.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I reallyyyy wanted to write a Virgil sick fic and I also wanted to separate it into multiple chapters SO  
It's pretty much all written I just need to make a few edits and then I'll post them all.

Virgil squinted as he looked at his alarm clock. 3 a.m.. Great. He turned back over to go back to sleep when nausea hit him like a truck. It was a jarring discomfort that gave him chills despite the warm blanket. He opted for getting up and feeling sicker instead of vomiting in his bed.

Standing up made the room tip and his vision darken. He stumbled into the bathroom, his blurry vision making it a bigger hassle than it needed to be. (Man, he needed glasses)

Bile was forced up his throat and he spit it out into the sink, shuddering with disgust.

It woke him up enough to worry about how this would affect Thomas. The dizzying chills he was getting only increased as his anxiety worsened.

Maybe he should sit down.

The cold tile floor was as welcome to him as a pop quiz In an algebra class. He wanted water. Normally sticking his head under the sink and having a few gulps would've been fine, but his stomach wanted to be pickier today. 

"I'd like it with only 3 ice cubes, all star shaped, please." He muttered, mocking his own pickiness.

Virgil eased himself into a comfortable enough position, before cautiously shifting to stand. He felt like there was something sleeping in his stomach, and if he moved too fast it would wake up and devour him. 

Ugh. That was a fun visual to put in his mind. The disturbing idea distracted him from noticing he wasn't on the last step on the staircase. 

There was a soft  _ thump _ . What was that?

He felt the skin on his arm start to burn before he realized,  _ 'Oh. That was me.'  _

Virgil's stomach lurched. He looked at his arm. Brand new rug burn. _ 'Yay.' _ It looked like it had broken skin in a few places, so he shed his jacket so it wouldn't get blood on it. He could always get Band-Aids later. 

Virgil had not moved much from where he landed, sprawled on the bottom 3 steps. Soon his eyes grew heavy, and his limbs stopped listening to his brain.  _ 'I can't just pass out on the steps,'  _ he thought, as consciousness left him. _Welp. An_ hour and thirty minutes later, Virgil awoke to his own stomach gurgling and his nausea returning.

"Ah, sh*t.." he cursed aloud, hunching forward and standing up. His stomach lurched. ' _ Sh*t sh*t sh*t…'  _ he thought as he ran into the bathroom.

Virgil had barely made it. He broke into a cold sweat and shuddered violently, clutching his shirt. Bile mixed with spit dripped from his lips and into the vomit-filled toilet beneath him. He took a breath through his nose and the smell alone was enough to make him throw up again. And so the cycle repeated for who knows how long.

This was torture.

Once he had time to breathe and gather his thoughts without starting the process all over again, he shakingly reached up to flush the insides of his stomach down the toilet.

He sat up. He really needed to rinse his mouth out. It tasted like lead and gasoline. Felt like it, even.

"Virgil?" 

He sat up.

Mistake.

  
  


His vision blurred, and he fell backwards. He barely caught a glimpse of a silhouette in the doorway as the back of his head hit the tile floor. 

"Virgil!"


	2. A Hero Comes to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds a ded virgil, rip

Oh _ god. _

Roman had just gotten up for a midnight snack. Some Crofters and toast. That was all he wanted. Now he had an unconscious emo on his hands.

He had heard someone shuffling downstairs and was preparing himself to go say hi when he noticed Virgil's jacket on the steps. _ Great. Now he would have to deal with his sass at 5 am. _He sighed, but it was cut short by a cringe as he heard retching noises coming from the bathroom downstairs.

He waited a while, until there was a pause in the vomiting. -Roman was easily nauseated, and did _ not _want to participate today, no thank you! 

Once the… _ y'know... _ paused, Roman assumed it would be okay to check in on him. The door was open, anyway, it couldn't be that bad…

He quickly found out he was wrong. He walked down the last few steps to check on Virgil. Roman looked down at him. "Virgil?"

Virgil looked up at him. Once he did, he fell backwards with a loud thud. "Virgil!" 

_ 'AAAAAA' _Roman's brain went full-blown panic mode. Well, as much as it could with Virgil being out for the count. Which was still a lot. Roman was the dramatic one of the sides. 

"What do I do what do I do ** _what do I do_ ** **??"**

After a solid minute of brainstorming, he decided to just carry Virgil up to his room. 

_ 'He won't mind being in my room. It's nice!' _

Roman picked him up bridal style. How else was a prince supposed to carry a damsel in distress? Over the shoulder?? That was for hoodlums! 

Roman looked down at Virgil. The troubled look had left his face and was replaced with a content expression that made Roman's face flush. He had to admit, Virgil had a nice figure. 

Which sounds weird, they were all just embodiments of Thomas's personality, but each of the sides felt.. different. Especially Virgil. At first he struck Roman as a downer with no personality, but he was actually quite charming. The debates and playful banter they had always stuck with him. 

He wondered if Virgil disliked him. He seemed to like Patton, and tended to side with Logan a lot- man- he and Virgil never got along did they? His confidence shrank as he willed the door to his room open. 

The soft smell of honey and tea welcomed him into his corner of the mindspace. 

"Welcome home!" 

He almost jumped. He'd forgotten about Pip. Pip was like a personal helper. He had a normal appearance except for little dragon wings. Some would say he was a pet, but to Roman, Pip was more like a little brother.

"Hey, Pip. I need a wet rag for Virgil here. He's not feeling too well."

"Yes, of course! I'm glad to see you've finally brought a handsome prince home with you!"

"No- it's not- its- he's-" Roman stuttered. 

Pip giggled playfully. "I'll go get that towel and then leave you two be." He winked a red eye at Roman and flew off. 

"Dangit, Pip! It's not what you think!" He finally spat out. Except it was after he had left, so he'd only yelled at the flowered field in front of him. He exhaled to calm himself, and looked back down at Virgil. Still sleeping contently. Roman smiled. He loved Virgil.

Platonically. Of course. He may be gay, but he was definitely not gay for Virgil. Definitely.. not.. 

Especially not for that beautiful dumb face of his. Or his soft bangs that fell in front of his face whenever he made a sly remark. Not even the way his laugh sounded. (Which Roman had been blessed to hear when he overheard Patton and Virgil talking in the mindspace kitchen.

Roman had almost died that day. Logan had to tell him to 'chill'.)

The lush fields in front of him grew more flowers as Roman remembered more and more things he lov- LIKED about Virgil.

He strolled down through the grass towards his castle. The grass came up to his waist, but wasn't uncomfortable to walk in. Roman made sure everything in his room was nice. Rain was light, but heavy enough to make you relax. Grass was soft, and felt almost like fur. The breeze was always just right so it would cool you off while on a hike or a run, but it wouldn't make you cold when you were just walking. 

Roman's room was an ideal world-

  


almost.

It was very lonely in his corner of the mindspace. He had Pip, but Pip had other friends, and Roman never wanted to force him to stay, so he always let him go. But it was often for days or weeks at a time, leaving Roman to contemplate in his castle alone.

A perfect world was nothing if he had no one to share it with.

Roman had reached the castle. It was a glorious sight to behold, and Roman always made sure it matched the season and holiday just right. The sky started to turn a light purple as the sun began to rise.

"Let's get you to a bed." He whispered aloud.

Roman could have just summoned himself to his room, but Virgil had said summoning bothered him. He was also asleep, which might have made it worse if he'd tried.

He brought Virgil to his bed, making sure to dim the lights in the room before he entered. He layed Virgil down on the couch, and made a place for him by moving his pillows into a comfortable cradle for his head, and adjusted the blankets so they were a perfect weight to act as a comforter. He lifted Virgil off of the couch and set him on the bed gently, before tucking him in.

Virgil looked so peaceful. Breathing deeply, a small smile on his face.

Roman's heart fluttered. Virgil rolled in his sleep and Roman remembered that Virgil was wearing his everyday clothes. Did he sleep in his clothes??

Roman quickly summoned a light pair of pajamas onto Virgil. _ 'That shouldn't bother him in his sleep. Hopefully.' _

He took the clothes Virgil had been wearing in his arms and strode to the windows to close the curtains. They were large windows, and the sun would be rising soon. 

He took Virgil's clothes down to wash them, and remembered his jacket. Roman summoned it, and quickly realized he was holding almost the entirety of Virgil's clothing. (He didn't dare summon him new underwear. That was too much.)

He buried his face in Virgil's jacket and shirt and took a deep breath. It smelled like him. Well, of course it did, but it smelled so comforting. It smelled like a forest. It smelled like cologne and snow. It smelled of Thomas's childhood when he went camping and accidentally burnt his marshmallows. And the smell of pancakes wafting into Thomas's room in the morning when his mom used to make them. It smelled like _ home. _ There was also a hint of soap. It was almost too overwhelming, but none of it smelled bad.

Roman didn't want to wash Virgil's clothes anymore. But he couldn't just stand and smell them; that would be creepy. He also needed to make some food for Virgil when he woke up.

He compromised and set them on top of the washing machine. 

"You seem like you were having fun."

"PIP."

"Whaaaat?"

"I sweAR!"

"Don't swear, it's bad for your vocabulary."

"You are just being a little turd today."

"I promised you I'd tease you when you finally found your prince charming."

Roman sighed and turned around. "Can I have the rag, please?"

Pip laughed. "You know I love you big bro."

"And I love you too, Pip." 

He smiled an award-winning smile at Roman. "Here's your towel!" He said cheerfully, holding his hands out.

"Thank you,"

"I know you're taking care of him, but W

why don't you just heal him by-"

Roman's face grew hot. "nO!"

"I'm just saying.." he teased.

"No."

Pip laughed. "Okay, Ro, if you say so."

"I'm going upstairs!"

"I'll leave you two be."

Roman's face continued to redden and he could feel his grip tighten on the towel. He had a special ability that could only be used inside of his mindspace. He could kiss people to heal them. WHICH IS REALLY WEIRD. HE KNOWS. 

He could feel his heart pound as a cliché romance scene between him and Virgil popped into his head.

_ Virgil waking up and gently asking for a glass of water. Roman handing it to him and putting a hand on his cheek, saying, "I can heal you." _

_ Virgil's eyes would widen- _

_ "How?" He would ask, tired but skeptical. _

_ Roman would lean in, hand still on his face, and tilt his chin upward. Virgil would set the cup down. "With a kiss." _

Roman internally screamed at the image, and realized he had squished all the water out of the towel. "Whoops." He re-wetted it on a whim- Roman could do almost anything he wanted in his mindspace, but Pip really liked to help, so he gave him small tasks from time to time.

He opened the door very carefully and walked to Virgil's bedside.

Anxiety lay in Creativity's bed, sick, and Creativity took care of him. 

What a beautiful love story that would be.

"I want to know if you love me." He whispered as he rested the wet towel on Virgil's forehead. "But I'm too much of a coward to ask you and find out you don't." Roman laughed sadly, and retreated to the mind palace kitchen to make food.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this caramelized apple french toast brulee in New York and it's possibly the best breakfast I've ever had so

When Roman came downstairs, Logan was already in the kitchen. Logan wokeu every morning at 6 am. He was making a breakfast for himself and Patton, who was still upstairs. "You're up early," he commented, without pausing in his work.

  
"You can always use more time for a morning beauty routine!" 

  
Logan scoffed. "Sure."

He wasn't sure why he didn't just tell him Virgil had kept him up, but he didn't drop the charade as he made toast and filled a glass of water.

"Toast? You trying something new, Roman?" 

There's Patton. He always knew what everyone liked, and was surprised to see that Roman wasn't making himself french toast and tea. "A breakfast for a king!" Roman would proclaim.

Logan walked over to him. "Breakfast."

Patton brightened. "Thank you so much Lo! It means so much to me when you make me breakfast!"

Logan looked like a science-y bird of paradise when Patton praised him. Clinical, but you could easily tell he liked it. 

Logan and Patton had gotten together a long time ago, and they'd made sure to sit down and talk about everything they needed to do.

Logan had told Patton that he needed to be told directly what he did and did not like and what he wanted. He was, well, Logic, and could not understand conversational hints. 

Patton, on the other hand, told Logan he liked to hold hands, and to talk about things with him, and if they were talking he wanted his full attention. To which they both said _ "Of course I'll do that. I love you." _

They were a perfect couple.

It made Roman jealous. And a little bit sad.

Roman made sure to sit at the table for a little while- it would be too suspicious if just went back upstairs- and talk. It was mostly Logan and Patton discussing things they loved and what Thomas needed to do that day.

Roman surprised himself by speaking up. "How is your relationship so perfect?"

Logan and Patton looked at each other, and Logan and nodded for Patton to go first.

_ 'Even now they're so respecting of each other' _

"Well, kiddo we're definitely not perfect, but we took the time to understand each other and-"

"I know… you worked it out.." Roman sighed and crossed one leg over the over, 

"But what if I can't even talk to them to find out if they even like me enough to be willing to do that for me?" He flourished his hand in emphasis.

  


"Aw, Ro…I'm sure whoever it is loves you too!" 

Patton paused and checked if Logan would like to add anything, before continuing.

"We love you, and we hope you can build up the courage to ask whoever it is."

Logan smiled. "Precisely. It is a strong likelihood that whoever it is will reciprocate your feelings, given you tend to charm everyone you meet."

"Including you?" Patton asked, worried.

"_ Except _ me, Patton. We both love Roman in a different way than he loves whomever he is talking about." 

That was a tinyyyy problem in their relationship. Patton was easily jealous and tended to jump to conclusions. But Logan was very good at reassuring him.

"Oh."

Logan kissed him on the cheek. Patton smiled. "I'm rooting for you, kiddo!"

"Likewise." 

Roman smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm going to finish this upstairs." Roman said, nodding to the toast he had laid on a plate."

He walked back upstairs to bring the toast and a glass of water to Virgil.

  
  
  


"He's totally talking about Virgil."

"They do seem very compatible with each other, despite their abundance of quarrels."

"I ship them so much, Logan. If my ship doesn't sail I might cry."

"Why do you derive so much of your happiness from their happiness?"

"Because I** _ love them!_ **" *Sob*

  



	4. Wake up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this fic was only going to be 4 chapters but I'm getting carried away so we'll see where we end up

Roman slowly opened the door to his own bedroom. Sure, there were other bedrooms in his castle, but letting Virgil rest here felt special. 

  
Roman felt bad waking Virgil up, but he needed to eat. There wasn't anything in his system. He walked into the room and snapped the dim lights on. He set the warm toast and water at his bedside table, and sat gently on the bed itself. 

  
"Virgil," he whispered, bringing his hand up to rest on Virgil's shoulder. Shaking him lightly, he repeated, softly, "Hey, Virgil?" 

  
Roman heard him groan, and bring his hands to his eyes to rub them. "What…" he yawned. "Are you doing in my.." he opened his eyes. "This isn't my room."

  
His voice was hoarse. It made Roman sad. He picked up the glass of water and handed it to Virgil as he sat up. 

  
"I saw you fall and hit your head, so I carried you up to my room." 

  
Virgil brought a hand to his head. "Yikes.. I feel like I just fought a dragon. And lost."

  
Roman chuckled before noticing the rugburns on Virgil's left arm. Roman had been so enamoured with him earlier he'd failed to notice. "Oh my gosh, your arm!"

  
Roman summoned some Band-Aids. "Hold still, my dark prince."

  
"Your 'dark prince?'" Virgil teased. "You make it sound like I'm your boyf..r.. oR SOMETHING! Ha ha ha!" He laughed awkwardly.

  
Roman flushed the color of his sash, which he wasn't currently wearing. Roman was still in his silk pajamas. Speaking of..

  
"Haha, oh hey, we match!"

  
Virgil looked down. "My clothes..!" 

  
"I changed them. They're down in the laundry room. I could bring them up if you want them!" Roman said hurriedly. 

  
"I haven't washed them because I'm not sure what soap you like," he lied.

  
"You… changed them…?" Virgil flushed pink and Roman saw him sink down into the bed.

  
"Yeah, I- NOT LIKE THAT." Roman figeted nervously. "I just conjured new clothes onto you." He felt bad yelling, Virgil had just woken up. But he couldn't help it!! Virgil thought he had- he would NEVER! 

Well, not without permission…

  
AH. WHAT WAS HE THINKING?

Roman stared off into space with an alarmed expression for a few minutes.

"Oh, that's a relief." Virgil sighed into the lush pillows beneath him, brushing a hand through his hair. A few buttons on Virgil's shirt had been left undone, and Virgil was doing a wonderful job of looking way too attractive for a sick person.

  
Roman brought a trembling hand to his face as his thoughts spurred. 

  
Chill, Roman.

Act. 

Chill.

  
Roman laughed gently, trying to change the subject. "I made you some toast." 

  
Virgil pursed his lips as his brows furrowed. "I'm not sure I'm feeling well enough to eat."

  
"Which is exactly why you need to eat. You're hungry!"

  
Virgil looked up at him with a pout. 

  
Roman let out a strangled, but quiet:

"stop being so hot!"

  
Virgil's expression changed to one of surprise. 

"What?" 

  
"I said, stop pretending that you're not"

  
Virgil looked confused, and… disappointed? Roman wasn't sure. Virgil stuck out his tongue and grabbed a slice.

  
"After you finish eating, I'll have you rest here until you're feeling better."

  
Virgil's eyelids visibly drooped as he finished his last bite. He yawned and brought a hand to his tired eyes before pulling it up the side of his face into his hair. He was like a cat, Roman noticed. Before long, Virgil had snuggled into the plush blankets and pillows and fallen asleep.

  
Without thinking, Roman brought a hand to rest on Virgil's head and smiled. "Sleep well, my love."


End file.
